


colour me surprised

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: He knows that Toni doesn’t stick to one colour for long, but nothing could have prepared him for her sporting green hair.It looks like she dipped the bottom half of her hair into the dye, the soft curls bouncing as she walks towards him. Jughead doesn’t have to check to know that it’s the same shade as the Serpent symbol, or at least very close to it.





	colour me surprised

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned as a side piece to a bigger fic, but I'm worried I might never finish the fic, so I'm posting this as a standalone.

Jughead thinks he might have a heart attack. He’s leaning against Fangs’ locker, waiting for his boyfriend to show up – they have chemistry together and Jughead feels like he should roll his eyes at his own terrible world play. He’s in no way prepared for Toni to walk in wearing the shorts Fangs got her - Jughead wants to strangle his boyfriend for buying them for their girlfriend because they just look  _ so good _ on Toni. But the thing that makes his heart race is her hair. He knows that Toni doesn’t stick to one colour for long, but nothing could have prepared him for her sporting green hair. 

It looks like she dipped the bottom half of her hair into the dye, the soft curls bouncing as she walks towards him. It’s a dark colour, the green of leaves or of moss or of the scales of a snake. Jughead doesn’t have to check to know that it’s the same shade as the Serpent symbol, or at least very close to it. Her hair looking like that, the strands curling around her face, it definitely does look good on her. He might even prefer this to the pink hair, he thinks.

When Toni sees him and grins at him, her smile bright and affectionate, Jughead’s sure – this is even better than the pink hair. He feels like he might have an aneurysm, and he’s not sure he’ll be able to resist if Sweet Pea asks him to skip today. Scratch that, he’s sure he won’t be able to say no.

Toni walks up to him and pins him to Fangs’ locker with a kiss. Sliding his hands into her hair, Jughead feels like he’s drowning in the kiss. When Toni pulls back, he feels dazed. 

“You look pretty.” He wants to slap himself the moment the words slip from his lips, but when he sees Toni’s pleased smile, he sends a thank you to whatever brain area decided that a filter between his mouth and his brain was no longer necessary. “Thanks, Jones, so do you”, she teases and Jughead rolls his eyes at her. 

“Very funny”, he huffs, his voice dry with sarcasm. He captures a strand of her hair between her fingers, the green curl looking so pretty against his skin. Toni leans up to press another kiss to his mouth, her lips so sweet against his. She tastes like strawberry gum, which doesn’t really like strawberries at all, but it’s a taste Jughead has come to associate with her. His girlfriend might be a little in love with strawberry gum.

“I need to go, History won’t wait for me”, she says against his lips, and Jughead wants to ask her to skip, but he knows that she actually loves History. So he smiles against her mouth. “Go on then, I guess.”

Toni’s eyes crinkle a little around the corners when she grins. Taking a step back, she flips her hair over her shoulder. “See you later, Jones”, she calls over her shoulder, making Jughead wish it was later already. He sighs and leans down to grab his bag – it had been forgotten on the floor for the time being. He more feels than sees a person invade his personal space, but even without looking up he would know that voice anywhere.

“Hey, asshole. Wanna skip?” It’s an inside joke by now, Sweet Pea’s mouth already ticking up when asking, because Jughead never says yes, never skips just for fun. But today is different. Jughead slides a hand up to his boyfriend’s neck, dragging him down to kiss him. It’s not unusual for them to kiss in school, but Jughead knows this is different. He’s pouring too much heat into this kiss, his other hands fisted into the collar of Sweet Pea’s jacket. He can feel Sweet Pea grasp his hips, the boy always down for making out in school hallways. 

When they part, Jughead can feel the flush on his cheeks. Sweet Pea’s eyebrows are slightly raised, but he looks pleased. A grin spreads over Jughead’s face. 

“Take me out of here.”


End file.
